In order to improve the audio experience of a multimedia apparatus, the multimedia apparatus generally has a number of sound-effect settings, e.g., EQ, Reverb, Upmix, etc. These sound-effect settings provide many setting options to satisfy different needs of customers.
In practical use, when a music being played by a user is switched from one multimedia apparatus to another, the user's experience might be degraded. For example, the music is being played in a “Rock” equalization mode via a mobile phone. when the user gets on a car, the music will be played by an on-board multimedia apparatus instead. If the on-board multimedia apparatus plays music in a “Jazz” equalization mode, the playing effect will necessarily become poorer if there is no sound-effect coordination between the two apparatuses after the music playing being switched from the mobile phone to the on-board multimedia apparatus, and this will degrade the user's experience. Especially, for specific music, it is required to have different sound-effect settings at different timing in order to achieve a better effect, so if there is no sound-effect coordination between two apparatuses when the music is switched from one of the apparatuses to the other, it will be impossible to guarantee the effect of sound-effect processing. Consequently, the user's experience will be greatly degraded.